Abrigo Rojo
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Entonces la campanilla del restaurante sono, y entraste cabizbajo con ese abrigo rojo que siempre odie. Entonces iniciaste a llorar. Los estudios decian que tenias cancer terminal y te quedaban tan solo unos meses de vida.


_**Abrigo Rojo.**_

Bueno, este fanfic me inspire en uno de los pequeños cortos que sale en la pelicula "Paris, te amo" (Paris, Jet`Aime) y sinceramente fue uno de mis favoritos, por esa razon decidi hacerlo Asakiku, porque todos saben que esa pareja es mi maldito vicio. Una vez mas narrado en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Iggy.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Es del gran Hidekaz-sama. Si fuera mio seria asi como que totalmente dramatico al estilo pelicula francesa y habria mucho pero mucho incesto.

**Pareja:** Asakiku por excelencia, con un poco de UKxRomano

**Advertencia:** Angustia, muerte de un personaje.

**Summary**: Entonces la campanilla del restaurante sono, y entraste cabizbajo con ese abrigo rojo que siempre odie. Te sentaste en silencio y te ofreci mi copa, entonces iniciaste a llorar. Los estudios decian que tenias cancer terminal y te quedaban tan solo unos meses de vida.

* * *

><p>Miro el menu distraidamente, el cual conozco de memoria, pues con el pasar de los años sigue siendo el mismo. Me fijo en la hora notando que se te ha hecho tarde, cosa que nunca solia pasar. El camarero se acerca y sonrie al reconocerme, asi que sin mas me pregunta "¿Lo de siempre?" me limito a responder con una sonrisa y el entiende a la perfeccion. Quizas no debi haber escogido este lugar para terminar con todo esto. A pesar de estar casados nunca te dije que hacia tres meses que tenia un romance con un cocinero italiano que habia conocido en un congreso, y que te cite en este lugar, ese restaurante que soliamos visitar en tantas ocasiones cuando fuimos unos chiquillos enamorados, para pedirte el divorcio y terminar con lo nuestro. La campanilla de la entrada suena y levanto la mirada, llegas cabizbajo, sin mirar a nadie. Con ese abrigo rojo que siempre odie, pero siempre te negaste a tirar, pues fue el primer regalo que te hize, antes de confesar todo lo que sentia por ti, sentimiento que ahora se encontraba tan lejano. Te sientas en silencio y el mesero sirve mi copa de vino, te ofrezco un poco y tu aceptas, dando un trago hondo. En ese momento inicias a llorar y me pregunto si sabes la razon por la cual te cite aqui, pero antes de poder preguntar colocas un sobre en la mesa y en la tapa puede apreciarse el nombre del hospital central de Londres. Sabia que eran los estudios que desde hacia tiempo te habias negado a hacer, pero que por peticion mia los habias hecho. Abri el sobre y revize con cuidado y un tanto de temor el contenido, las palabras que ahi lei me dejaron congelado. Cancer en etapa terminal decian los resultados. Lloraste con mas fuerza cuando mi mirada se poso en ti, cubriendote inutilmente el rostro con las mangas del abrigo. Algo en mi interior se comprimio y supe que no seria capaz de dejarte, no ahora.<p>

Termine mi relacion con el italiano y me dedique en tiempo completo solamente a ti. La mañana siguiente fue tan normal, que parecia irreal lo que habia pasado la noche anterior. Te levantaste temprano como era costumbre, y mientras preparabas el desayuno tarareabas aquella cancion que habiamos proclamado _nuestra_ cancion, como cada mañana desde aquel dia en el que compramos nuestro departamento e iniciamos nuestra vida juntos. Sonrei y me recargue en el marco de la puerta, maravillandome con tu ahora, mas palido rostro y tu sonrisa soñadora que se formaba cada vez que estabas apunto de servirme un nuevo platillo. Pero lo unico que me hizo volver a la realidad fue el ver como por las mejillas que una vez no dejaban de tener ese adorable tono rojizo, rodaban lagrimas amargas que brillaban con los reflejos del sol. Me acerque hasta ti, sin que te dieras cuenta por supuesto y te abrace por la espalda, escuchando un suspiro de sobresalto pero al instante sonreiste. Entrelanzando una de tus manos con la mia, y con la otra sosteniendo la sarten. Recuerdo que bese torpemente tu cabello y susurre que te amaba. Tu llanto aumento pero tu sonrisa no desaparecio, queriendote mostrar fuerte, y aferraste tu mano a la mia, como si me pidieras que no te dejarra ir, y aunque lo negabas internamente, en ese momento estabas temblando.

Deje mi trabajo y utilice el dinero que estabamos ahorrando para nuestra vejez, solo para llevarte a un viaje alrededor del mundo. Viajamos de un lugar a otro, montamos camellos en Egipto, bebimos tequila hasta estar totalmente ebrios en Mexico, transitamos en elefantes en la India, paseamos en las gondolas en Venecia, inclusive visitamos Moscu, ciudad por la cual siempre habias tenido admiracion pero nunca habias podido visitar. No puedo negar que no fuera feliz en esos meses, pero aquella alegria se volvia efimera ante la sombra de la enfermedad que te aquejaba. Pero cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada lagrima que derramabas, hacia que mi corazon latiera con rapidez, tanto como el dia en que te conoci. Volvi a ser un hombre enamorado, pero tu cada dia estabas mas debil.

Tuvimos que dejar el recorrido a la mitad, debido a una urgencia medica de tu enfermedad. Tus huesos estaban cada vez mas debiles y te resultaba doloroso el ponerte de pie y salir a caminar. En Londres pasabas tus dias recostado en cama, acariciando torpemente las orejas de Pochi, el pequeño perro que habia sido como nuestro hijo. Francis fue amable al cocinar para ti, pues decia que moririas mas pronto si solo te alimentabas de cosas preparadas por un ingles. Yo no me separe de ti en ningun momento, siempre aferrando tu mano. Tu solo sonreias y me devolvias el agarre, que cada vez se volvia mas debil y superficial. Y contemplabas con la mirada perdida por la ventana, el glorioso Big Ben que se alzaba inmutable, indestructible, inquebrantable, siempre crei que envidiabas su fortaleza.

Una tarde a finales de enero tus hermanos nos visitaron. El mayor, Yao, me miraba con odio, siempre supe que nunca le agrade, pero su mirada decia _"¿Porque dejaste que esto pasara? ¿Por que no lo cuidaste?"_ No lo culpaba, pues despues de todo yo habia sido la persona que le habia arrebatado a su adorado hermanito. Desvie la mirada y los deje pasar a la habitacion, sin decir palabra alguna. YongSoo intentaba sonreirte pero tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, al igual que MeiMei y Xiang, Yao se mostraba inexpresivo, pero el dolor era mas que evidente en sus facciones. Me pidio que los dejara a solas, pero tu aferraste mi mano. Dude unos segundos pero crei que lo mejor seria dejarlos solos, con mi otra mano tome la tuya y la separe con delicadeza, bese tu frente y susurre que no estaria lejos, que me encontraria en el pasillo, bajaste la mirada pero accediste, siempre lo hacias, creo que esa fue una de las principales razones por la cual me enamore de ti. Sali de la habitacion y Yao cerro la puerta. Nunca supe lo que hablaron en esos momentos, pero recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedio despues, cuando tus hermanos salieron de la habitacion y Yao se desplomo en el piso, presa de una agonia indescriptible, entonces me di cuenta que en todo momento habia fingido esa fortaleza, para no preocuparte, para no herirte, inclusive hasta el ultimo minuto se habia comportado como el hermano mayor que era. Tus hermanos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y Xiang me pido que volviera a tu lado, que era indispensable que yo estuviera ahi para ti. Yo corri practicamente a tu encuentro, tu sonreias y mirabas hacia la ventana, contemplando un par de aves que se habia detenido en el barandal. _"-Tengo sueño-" _susurraste, yo enseguida te acomode la almohada y te pedi que descansaras, que no debias presionarte tanto. Tu sonrisa en ningun momento desaparecio. Intentaste incorporarte pero fue imposible para ti, asi que me pediste que me acercara, yo obedeci acercando mi rostro al tuyo y me besaste. Un beso corto, pero embriagante de ternura, muy parecido al primer beso que nos dimos aquella noche, en nuestra primera cita, pero a la vez tan diferente, pues este era melancolico y salado, susurraste sobre mis labios un _"Te Amo" _y volviste a besarme, entonces me di cuenta estaba llorando, me separe unos segundos de ti limpiando mis lagrimas y escuche una ligera risa tuya, que al instante ceso, mientras tu mirada se dirigia al par de aves que seguian en el barandal. Yo tambien dirigi mi mirada a ellas, en un intento de calmar mi llanto. "_Gracias"_ susurraste y las aves emprendieron vuelo, como si esa palabra fuera la señal para irse. Volvi a mirarte, tenias los ojos cerrados pero seguias sonriendo. Tarde varios segundos en darme cuenta que no respirabas, nuevas lagrimas inundaron mis mejillas, mientras abrazaba tu cuerpo y te sacudia levemente intentando que desperteras, pero era inutil, ya no estabas mas entre nosotros, por mas que repitiera una y otra vez tu nombre, jamas volverias.

Han pasado 5 años de tu muerte, deje mi trabajo y me dedique a pasear por el mundo en busca de nuevas experiencias. A las semanas de que te marcharas Pochi decidio seguir a su amo. De seguro ahora se encuentra a tu lado, protegiendote por mi. Perdi contacto total con Yao, incluso con Francis, es como si me hubiera excluido del mundo. Pero cada 30 de enero vuelvo a Londres, el dia de nuestro aniversario de bodas, solo a visitar tu tumba y contarte todo lo que me ha pasado. Desearia traer anecdotas mas interesantes para ti, pero mi vida sigue siendo igual de aburrida que antes de conocerte. Quizas te alegre saber que no me he vuelto a enamorar, no como lo hice de ti. Aunque debo admitir, que cada vez que veo a alguien con un abrigo rojo, mi corazon late con rapidez y no puedo evitar sonreir pensando en ti.

* * *

><p>Meiin Gott! Es la primera vez que lloro mientras pienso las escenas, mientras las escribo y mientras se lo leo a mi hermano macarron para que me de su opinion. Sii! se que soy una maldita dramatica y no me sorprenderia que en estos momentos quieran mi cabeza o quemarme en la hoguera pero no puedo evitarlo, AMO la tragedia, y cuando vi ese cortometraje llore como Magdalena, asi que me dije, eso es ASAKIKU! Amor verdadero que va mas alla de la muerte. Pero no se preocupen mis queridos, en su proxima vida, Arthur y Kiku vuelven a encontrarse y amarse con locura mientreas cogen mucho haciendo bebes. Bueno Bueno, mejor me callo uwu se que en estos momentos deberia estar actualizando otros fanfics, pero el maldito calor se roba mi inspiracion, no puedo escribir asi, aparte de que la memoria donde tenia todos los archivos se frego y me borro varias continuaciones y me estoy poniendo a escribirlo todo desde cero T.T odio mi vida, pero bueno, espero no tenerles mas tiempo esperando y que mi adorada y solicitada musa regrese de vacaciones y me de inspiracion. Aparte de que se me quiten los malditos dolores que me dan en las manos para poder escribir...Como sea...<p>

_**Por cada Review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a ukearse a Su-san! xD**_


End file.
